Big time change
by Animewriter100
Summary: Somehow Levi had changed into the one thing he disliked a cat since they licked themselves which was disgusting, but soon finds out that Eren changed into his worse enemy yet what is he? how did it happen? Levi wants to know
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Attack on Titan or Shingeki no Kyojin**

Levi and Eren sleepy walk over the couch and Eren lifts Levi up thanks to their size and he pulls him up. Levi crawled to a spot next to Eren getting comfy he and Eren fall asleep, that was when Levi heard the door open and close peeking open his right eye to see his squad walking in making tons of noise from talking and laughing. Levi covers his ears and Armin opens the window Levi shivers from the cold breeze, he looked over and sees Eren sleeping soundly a light snore could be heard from him rolling his eyes he scuffs moving a little closer but enough for room between them falling back to sleep. Another breeze comes waking Eren and Levi who's tail and ear went up from the sudden breeze,Eren looks over pulling his cape closer around him to keep warm Levi doing the same but he was still cold"Great now I'm still cold why won't someone close the damn window it's cold for God sake!" Levi hissed

Eren looks at him a little upset that he was woken up from his sleep since it was long over due but he could get some sleeps but had to stay awake just in case a titan came while he rested. Eren hears Levi quiet down mumbling something to himself Eren layed his head down his eyes a little watery since he was woken up from his peaceful slumber but didn't cry being the tough guy he was before he knew it he was asleep and didn't notice that Levi was getting annoyed and upset slowly putting his head down before he let out a small whine waking Eren up his tail up as long with his ears his eyes wide."Did Levi just whine?" He thought to himself looking over at him

Eren scoots over seeing that Levi wasn't paying him any attention and he tries to give him a kiss on the cheek his tail wagging not noticing that Levi's head had lifted up he was starting at him. His head back down he pushes his head back surprising Eren at the sudden movement, Eren's ears went down his puppy eyes showing Levi looks at him and sighs scooting over to him"Fine only this once" Levi said making Eren's face light up moving bed to him feeling him lay on his back his hands gripping his back,Eren looks up and smiles drifting to sleep with Levi the warmth transferring between them happy that they were both content and happy for the night.

**Hope you enjoyed i hoped you enjoyed,i will update with another chapter then tell how they came into what they are. Also sorry if it was short Eren x Levi short if you can say  
><strong>

**P.S The picture i used is to write this part is not mine someone else's but just used it to write so i will put it on my page for you to see**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Attack on Titan or Shingeki no Kyojin**

Awhile later Mikasa and Amrin walk over seeing the two sleeping they go on their knees and Amrin smiles pointing for Mikasa"Look Mikasa their asleep" He pointed out she looks over and smiles looking at them not fighting each other which was good on her end so she wouldn't have to break them up

Erwin walks over and leans down with them along with Hange who put on her glasses" They are so cute together I just want to hold them so badly" She said quietly not wanting to wake them up and ruin the moment or because Levi would be pissed at her and fight her since size didn't matter to him

Connie walks over and watches as well leaning over to Jean"What are we doing watching them sleep?" He asked looking at him while keeping his voice down to avoid getting punched by a small chunk sized Levi

Jean looks over at him his face still half sleep yawning and stretching"Not...sure I guess to them it's adorable" Jean replied with a slight grunt they both look and both look shocked"Samuel you too!"

Samuel looks back and shrugged his shoulders"I can't help it if their cute it happens sometimes" Samuel replied walking over to the couch

Levi and Eren wake up their tails and ears going up and their eyes widen,Levi sits up and looks around his eyes narrowing at them as if he was disturbed from his sleep sitting up He rubs his eye and then his attention goes right on Hange she backs up a little frightened but doesn't move that much."Why are you all staring at us" Levi asked

Eren looks up and groans his head laying back on the couch crawling over to Mikasa putting his hands up, she picks him up and he cuddles in her arms Amrin walks over and Eren looks at him with a smile before Amrin scratched his ear his tail wagging enjoying the feeling. Hange tries to pick him up but he bites her finger his fangs sinking into her flesh close to hitting a vein, she tries to shake him off but he holds on not letting go before Erwin grabbed him off pulling some of her skin off. Hange looks at her finger and quickly goes to the bathroom to clean and wrap the wound, Levi looks at Erwin who he was facing"Levi seriously?" He asked as Levi spit out the flesh that was in his mouth and gives him a glare before calming down to make Erwin put him back on the couch and he tries to resist the urge to lick himself since that's what a cat did but he ignored it like he's always done, looking over he sees Eren scratch his ear and some other places. Levi scuffs in annoyance" That's disgusting Jager who know what was in you hair" Levi said making Eren stop and looks at him stopping before rolling his eyes walking over to Mikasa rolling on his back Mikasa rubs his stomach his tail wagging. Levi looks up at Jean who makes a smirk before putting his finger out seeing if Levi would let him touch him and hold him, Levi walks over and turns his palm sitting in his hand keeping his balance Jean brings him up to his face"Hello corporal was your sleep ok?" Jean asked

Levi uses his finger to gesture him closer to him, obeying he puts him and plucks him into the face almost dropping him but he grabs on to his finger his nails digging into his finger"What the fuck you were about to kill me you asshole!" Levi yelled crawling back into his palm his arms crossed

Jean puts him back on the couch rubbing his eye that was plucked while Levi sat down looking rolled around right into Levi who looks over at Eren with a hiss pushing him away, Eren sat up both about to attack the other when Mikasa pulled out two toys one for Levi the other for Eren getting both of their attentions their head facing the toys before turning completely. Eren's tail wags and Amrin throws the ball Eren following after it, while Mikasa dangled the toy on top of Levi who was trying to grab it but would always miss. They hear a noise coming from outside looking seeing two titans coming towards them causing Eren to stop in his tracks the ball in his mouth and Levi to stop as well staring out the window. Mikasa drops the toy and quickly runs out Levi and Eren look and sees Amrin do the same, Levi looks at Eren with determination in his face"I'm going out there so don't try to stop me" Levi said hoping off the couch and running out the door surprised to see Eren running next to him"Your not coming with me Yeager"

He gives him a look and turns his head in his direction"With all due respect sir I'm going to help my friends" Eren said"Just because I'm small it doesn't mean I can't fight"

Levi sighs in his mind the kid had a lot of guts to follow after him probably knowing they might get eaten"Fine but stay out of my way got it brat?" He said turning a corner getting close to the doors

Eren nod's and they stop shocked at what they saw seeing that everyone else was shocked as well as they looked at the scene before them which would be a bad idea"What is that?" Amrin asked

**Hope you enjoyed i will update soon and maybe make a Christmas story if i have time probably before or after Christmas eve so sorry if it seems short but i might put all my chapters into one story so it won't seem short hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Attack on Titan or Shingeki no Kyojin**

They see a abnormal fighting a regular titan it grab the titan and throws the titan down to the ground the abnormal crushing the titan's head with his foot crushing it before letting out a roar that was louder and a bit deeper than Eren it's hair covering one of it's eyes it's hair going to the middle of his back, more titans come and grab it their teeth on its arms be it drops killing the titans instantly doing the same to the other Titans feeling one jump on his back it looks and roars in pain feeling the titan bite down on his shoulder."It's fighting its own kind for us?" Eren asked

It grab the titan by the head flipping it on the ground before crushing its skull turning around it sees an armored titan standing a few miles away staring at the abnormal, Amrin points"Look an Armored titan a few miles away from us!" He announced

"Even if it's protecting us it will get killed by that thing" Jean informed as they watched

It gets ready and begins to run at the titan it doing the same,all of a sudden it begins to grow arm of of its own going into a position that would knock it out when they collided smoke filled the air"What happen?" Connie asked

Samuel goes on his knees"We're all going to die!" He exclaimed only to feel something punch him in the face slamming him against the wall

"We are not going to die snap out of it!" Mikasa yelled pulling her blades out pointing one at him the tip touching his Adams Apple they hear a look and they both look shocked at what they see

The abnormal had its mouth at the titans neck all their eyes were wide"H..How is that possible it's armor is hard and stronger than out weapons" Eren said in shock and surprise

The abnormal bites down and jabs it in the gut with his foot snapping the neck apart instantly before letting go and letting out a roar"It did it we're alive!" Samuel said happily as some of the squad cheered

Levi looks up at Erwin who picks him up and places him on his shoulder seeing that it was getting closer it stops and puts its hand down opening it's hand showing Annie unconscious,Reaner runs over and picks her up sitting down with her

He hear her groan slowly open her eyes seeing the titan stare at her she sits up holding her arm. It sits up and walks away never to be seen again Reaner turns his attention back to Annie"Are you ok Annie what happen to your team?" Reaner asked

She sits up and tries to stand up but falls back down being caught by Reaner and Jean who begin to take her to a medical room, everyone follows behind she looks at the two males"I'm fine I can say that but they didn't make it back with me" She replied as they sat her down

She puts her head down and clenched her fists"We were attacked by a bunch of titans while we were finishing the mission they were so fast they caught up with us grabbing the ones who managed to escape but more came and soon it was just me and a bunch of titans. One pulled the cord down and I hit a tree hard thinking I was going to die something knocked them out and killed them all in one blow. It looked like an abnormal from what I saw, it leaned down and gently put me in it's hand it looked like a boy and it carried me somewhere but I blacked out then woke up inside a cave a fire was light and I saw a boy in the shadows, we were attacked he told me to stay there running off before I saw a bright light then heard a roar. Titans went after me I was about to turn the corner when something snatched me up seeing it was the titan from before we soon found ourselves knocked into a tree almost cracking it.I fell out and then everything went black" She said

Reaner puts a hand on her shoulder"Did you see anything before you blacked out?" Jean asked

Annie shakes her head and they help her to where every the rest of the squad was sitting her on the couch sitting down he hears a yelp and sees Eren trying to get his tail from under her ass, Levi glances over and tugs it out Eren sighing with relief Annie looks down and picks him up by the cap bringing him to her eyesight"This is Eren he's smaller than before, have I been gone that long?" She asked staring at him while he spinned around

"I guess so but we're glad your back Annie" Jean replied everything nods and she smiles a bit before it faded away turning back to an emotionless expression she also puts Eren down who runs over to Levi seeing he was playing with the toy again determined to win

Erwin yawns and so does the others he looks at the clock"We should be hitting the sack now," Erwin said walking past Annie stopping and putting a hand on her shoulder"Get some sleep ok it will make you better"

She nods and pets Eren one last time before walking to bed falling asleep,Eren looks over at Levi who was about to lay down but hears Eren whine. He sighs and goes over laying on his back again feeling Eren relax Levi and Eren drift off to sleep, Annie looks out the window"I wish I could say thank you, one day I might" She said before turning out the lights and falling asleep memories flashing in her mind about that day and some other days her past as well. She wanted to know who that boy was and why did he help her

**Hope you enjoyed i will update soon peace homies!**


End file.
